


There's nothing heavier than sins

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DLC Spoilers, Drabble, canon character death, flow of conscience, idk just read it, inner monologue, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: ¿Y si todo hubiese distinto y los cazadores nunca hubiesen existido?





	There's nothing heavier than sins

**Author's Note:**

> hola esto está escrito de carrerilla, i just love lady maria and she deserved better so i will protect her with my life now. 
> 
> sin corregir/releer

* * *

  1. **l'Espoir, vaincu, pleure**



_(Hope, vanquished, weeps)_

 

El vino nunca le había sabido tan amargo como el de aquella vez, pero lady Maria se lo bebe hasta que no queda ni una sola gota restante en la copa. La deja en la mesita al lado de su silla y mira la foto, casi con nostalgia, por última vez. El taller de los primeros cazadores, los primeros pecadores de esta historia, los primeros que serán arrastrados a los infiernos.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, imaginándose que ninguna de las tragedias acontecidas ha ocurrido, que sus manos están limpias de sangre inocente, que sobre su alma no pesa una losa tan pesada que no le deja dormir por las noches. En este mundo ideal la vida sigue su curso normal y los cazadores no existen, no hacen falta ninguna. Lamenta no haber podido formar parte de un mundo así.

Su rakuyo descansa en el fondo de un pozo de aquella aldea maldita. Sonríe sintiendo la amargura en el paladar. Es el mismo destino que le esperaba a ella, ¿no? Caer al fondo de los infiernos y pasarse la eternidad allí, cumpliendo penitencia por osar creerse Dios.

El pequeño puñal que descansa ahora en su mano fue un regalo de Gehrman tras su primera cacería. Lo mira casi con desdén, sabiendo bien que solo fue el inicio del fin, pero sin pensárselo dos veces se lo clava en el pecho.

Siente un dolor agudo, la sangre caliente brotando de su pecho y luego nada. Absolutamente nada. Cierra los ojos. Está muerta.

La herida ya no duele, la sangre ya no mana de su pecho, pero no siente las llamas infernales consumiendo su cuerpo. Se sorprende a sí misma abriendo los ojos y ve que todo sigue igual, que nada ha cambiado. La copa de vino, la foto, el puñal en el suelo, la sangre en su traje.

Lo entiende entonces. Lo escuchó de lejos a unos Cazadores, el peor infierno para ellos – la Pesadilla del Cazador, allá donde acaban aquellos sedientos de sangre; una cacería sin fin, una eternidad llena de muerte por delante. Lady Maria llora por primera vez en años. Llora y grita y gime y se lleva las manos al pecho, queriendo desgarrárselo y acabar con su vida. Pero no hay nada que hacer, después de todo, ya está muerta. Solo le queda pasar la eternidad allí atrapada. Es su castigo y tiene que acatarlo.

Se sienta de nuevo en su silla y cierra los ojos. Ya no queda esperanza si es que acaso alguna vez la hubo, ni el Diablo quiere su condenada alma, hasta la muerte le ha dado la espalda. Sonríe con tristeza. Su rakuyo está ahí a su lado como represalia de todo lo que algún día pasado hizo mal.

Ojalá pudiese servirse otra copa de vino.


End file.
